What Life Would Be Like
by Flame Faerie
Summary: Kel and her friends in modern times, how I make it.
1. Get the party started

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the characters, the setting, or even the idea, someone else probably beat me to it, but o well.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wow! Keladry said in awe. She walked through the gigantic ballroom observing hundreds of people socializing. As she walked, she looked for any familiar faces. She saw one between the heads of two young noble girls.  
  
"Kel!" the familiar face, Neal, called. Walking over to her friend, she replied, "Well, Nealan, don't you look, spiffy."  
  
"And look who's talking, doll." He remarked, noting that she was dressed in a lovely gown with her hair done up.  
  
"Uh, Neal, you kinda got, an uh." she started, pointing to the piece of hair that came undone from the heavy gel placed upon it.  
  
"Oh, thanks." He gratefully replied. All the people gathered were there for only one particular reason, they were told to come. No special reason was announced, but it was an escape from everyday life and an excuse to dress up, for those who like dressing formally that is.  
  
"Have you seen anyone else that we know here yet?" Kel asked her friend.  
  
"Not through this crowd I haven't" was his answer. All of the sudden, a hand lands on Neal's shoulder, making him jump.  
  
"What the?! Oh, it's you." Neal said, relieved, to an obviously amused Cleon.  
  
"Scared were you?" he said, hiding his smile.  
  
"It's always funny to see a grown man jump like that, especially if his name is Nealan." Kel added, giggling. Starting to blush, Neal started looking for more friends, while mumbling. Kel could have sworn she heard the words Nealan, stupid, and aunt.  
  
Giving up his search, Neal started talking to Kel and Cleon. In the middle of a conversation about they're junior high years, another friend, Owen, walked over to say hello. As quickly as he came, he had to leave, someone he had to talk to or something. Through the crowd hey saw a couple more, less friendly faces, including those of Garvey and Vinson.  
  
As the three continued to talk, a pair of arms encircled around Kel's waist from behind. Kel looked up into a pair of deep ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Hey you." She said to her captor.  
  
"Hey you yourself beautiful." The man replied.  
  
"God you two, get a room." Neal said, jokingly.  
  
"Yea Domitan, this is a public place." Cleon said, sourly.  
  
"I don't believe I am doing anything inappropriate, do you Kel?"  
  
"Not at all." Kel said, suspiciously eyeing Cleon. From a loud speaker somewhere, a voice said, "I am sorry to inform you all, but we are out of food. I apologize for the inconvience." After the announcement was made, the crowd started dispersing.  
  
"They just came for the food?" Kel asked.  
  
"I would have." Cleon and Neal chorused.  
  
Over half of the crowd left, leaving Kel and her friends in a crowd of about 150 people, a small group in the gigantic ballroom. The group of friends moved to a corner of the room to talk, Dom now standing between Kel and Neal. Though there were a significant amount of people gone, it was still hard to find another acquaintance. Neal got bored easily and yelled out to an unknown DJ for music. His request was answered with No Doubt's hit "Hella Good". Kel and Dom started to dance while Cleon glared and Neal just stood by the wall watching. Soon, more people started to join in and a girl approached Neal and asked to dance. He accepted and walked with her onto the dance floor, leaving Cleon to sit in a chair, watching.  
  
All of the sudden, the music stopped. Neal started to yell a protest, when the lights also died. It was pitch black.  
  
*~*~* Author: This is my first story on here and it's kind of a test story, if you like it, I'll write more, if not, then I won't. Please be honest, but kind. This is also just a short story to hold you over until I have time to actually write. Sorry about the cliffhanger. 


	2. Baby when the lights go out

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!  
  
Author: Thanx for the review! I'm doing this for my first reviewer, Crown, because she is cool. I'm glad you like it. Oh! Also, you know who is who and what they look like, so please don't make me repeat everything. And, also, it's rated pg 13 for a small reason, some "adult content" and cussing. It's mostly minor though, so far.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey! Where's the lights?" A voice sounding like Neal's yelled out. Low murmuring was heard through out the room.  
  
"Dom! Stop it." Kel said loudly, feeling a hand on her butt.  
  
"Stop what?" She heard, from a couple feet away.  
  
The lights flickered on for a split second and Kel saw who grabbed her.  
  
"CLEON!!" Kel screamed. The hand slowly let go and Kel heard hurried footsteps in the opposite direction.  
  
Someone bumped into Kel.  
  
"Excuse you." Kel said to the figure, who mumbled.  
  
The lights flickered again. And the figure was illuminated.  
  
"WHAT THE?! JOREN?!" Kel yelled so the whole room fell silent.  
  
"Isn't he dead?" Asked a voice in her ear.  
  
"But I just saw him Neal." Kel said, still shocked.  
  
"Where's Joren?" Dom asked.  
  
"He was right here!" Kel said while pointing. The lights clicked on and stayed on.  
  
"Kel, sweetie, I don't see anyone." Dom said, a little worried.  
  
"He. Was. Right. Here." She said, slightly angry.  
  
"We believe you, ok?" Was Neal's comforting reply.  
  
No one seemed to notice Cleon's absence in all the commotion.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Joren whispered to himself, while walking through the secret passage that lead to the outside.  
  
"Dammit!" Cleon silently said to himself, while walking to the garden behind the building.  
  
"Now where's that exit?" Joren absently said. He opened the concealed door to the hidden side of the garden in the back of the ballroom.  
  
Sitting on the side of the fountain, Cleon sat and thought, "I'm an idiot! She's with Dom now, dude, get over it." He mockingly thought of what Kel had said to him once. "I would hate to have this relationship ruin our friendship. Can we just be like we were before?" She had meant it to be nice, she didn't want to hurt Cleon by going on when she didn't love him like she used to. He acted like he was fine, but he wasn't.  
  
'That's it Joren, let yourself be seen and ruin everything!" The blond man scolded himself. He was now in the overgrown part of the garden, the part forgotten by the gardeners and by the people who came to the many parties planned here. Joren heard some footsteps on the other side of the deserted garden. He decided to be quiet so he wasn't discovered.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: Yet another cliffhanger. I'll try to add more whenever possible. The chapters are short, but this is the same day I uploaded the first chapter. I'll try more later, but please tell me what you think and if I should write anymore. Thanx! 


	3. If you died I wouldn't cry

Disclaimer: Me own no thing. NO THING!  
  
Author: I'm writing the third chapter and it hasn't even been 10 minutes after my second one! And I don't even have more than, what, 5 people waiting for more on my story? Can we say BORED?  
  
*~*~*  
  
"There was a funereal." Neal assured Kel.  
  
"He's in the ground." Added the newcomer Merric.  
  
"The car went BOOM!" Owen said, after returning to their group.  
  
"Nice sound effects Owen, but you're a little late." Neal commented.  
  
"He's gone, ok?" Dom said, still worried.  
  
"I know, but I SAW HIM!" Kel yelled, obviously convinced no matter what anyone said.  
  
"I wasn't late." Owen replied.  
  
"And yet again, you were." Neal dryly retorted.  
  
"Would you two shutup?" Lalasa snapped.  
  
"Sorry mom." The two said in unison.  
  
Lalasa glared at them for a second before turning back to Kel.  
  
"Even if it was him, why would he go to that party? He never did like big parties."  
  
"I don't know, but it was him, I know it." Kel replied, obviously finished arguing.  
  
"Uh, not to go off subject, but, wasn't Cleon with you guys earlier?" Owen asked.  
  
"Yea, where'd he go? Neal wondered.  
  
"He's probably off somewhere, doing something, he's a big boy who can take care of himself." Kel said, also finishing that conversation.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Bored after moping, Cleon saw something shine in the sun across the garden. He walked toward the glinting object wondering what it was. As he neared, he heard a voice.  
  
"Ok, if I plan everything else carefully, they won't even know what hit them. God, Joren, being alone for so long has made you start talking to yourself, how pathetic." The voice, which revealed its source, said.  
  
Cleon backed away thinking, "What the?! I thought he was dead. I KNOW he was dead! I have to go tell everyone he's back!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: Please don't hate me because the chapters are short, this is the third chapter in one day, so be happy. I hope you like it! 


	4. Scoobie Doobie Doo, where are you

Disclaimer: I think you know this by now, but o well. Characters, not mine, idea, I thought was mine, but someone else probably beat me to it, exact story word by word or pretty close to it, MINE!  
  
Author: has anyone else noticed that I name my chapter titles after songs? Or at least I try to. 4th chapter in 1 day, I'm so happy, aren't you? Well, the chapters are short, but I'll make lots. Please tell me if I should continue writing these. I'm still writing for the only reviewer I know of so far, Crown. I'm glad you like my story and please continue to tell me how I'm doing. Ok, now onto the story, because who cares what I write in here?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kel looked up from her group of friends to see Cleon running at them at top speed.  
  
"Told you guys he was fine." She remarked.  
  
"Oh"-gasp-"my god." Cleon tried to say, but was out of breath.  
  
"Cleon, buddy, if you wanna talk, catch your breath first." Neal said.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Cleon said, "You guys wouldn't believe what I just heard!"  
  
"Aren't we a bit to old for gossip?" asked Lalasa, annoyed.  
  
"It's not like that. Joren is alive." He replied.  
  
"I TOLD YOU!" Kel retorted.  
  
"How do you know this?" Dom asked.  
  
"I was in the garden and I saw something shiny, so I went to see what it was and I heard someone talking, it was him, he said that if he does stuff carefully or something, I don't know, but he was talking to himself and called himself Joren and it has to be him. Wait, Kel said she knows he's alive too?" Cleon said, losing having to catch his breath again.  
  
"She saw him in the ballroom." Owen informed Cleon.  
  
"Just like Cleon, to chase after shiny objects." Laughed Owen. Cleon blushed slightly.  
  
Mimicking a character from one of his favorite cartoons, Neal said, "Well gang, it sounds like we have another mystery on our hands."  
  
Catching on, Cleon replied, "Right, off, to the Mystery Machine!"  
  
"Hold on Scooby Doo, we don't go around solving mysteries, that's what police are for." Kel said. "So, we walk into a police station, tell them we saw Joren Stone walking around and expect them to believe us?" Merric asked.  
  
"Then don't go to the police. We're smart, we can track a dead classmate." Owen said.  
  
"No offense Kel, but I think this is just a load of crap." Lalasa stated.  
  
"I know I saw him, but this is stupid." She said.  
  
"Fine then, we'll just go on with everyday life, pretending we never saw or heard Joren Stone after his obituary was printed?!" asked an annoyed Neal.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: Please, especially on this last one, tell me what you think. I know what I think of it, but I won't say on here. Email me suggestions on another story or for this one. Thanx! My computer was being stupid and wouldn't let the whole chapter load, sorry! 


	5. Take me out to the ball game

Disclaimer: You would think people would know by now, *sigh*. Nothing is mine, I don't get paid and I rarely get praised. Ok, there, happy?  
  
Author: I'm working on another fic, it's gonna be SO FUNNY! It's about Daine and it will be released hopefully sometime soon. Thanx for all the reviews! I know I haven't updated for about month now, but you still love me right?  
  
*~*~*  
  
The days went by without word of Joren. The 7 teens went on with everyday life, though with open ears to any unusual talk. Neal and Cleon usually spent spare minutes arguing about which Scooby Doo character each of their friends were. Life in Tortall was as normal as it could be. Friday came quickly and so did the football game. Domitan, wide receiver for the Knights, had to leave his friends and get ready for the game. Lalasa also had to leave the group to get ready, she was a cheerleader.  
  
"How did that block head get on the team anyway?" Neal asked, only slightly pondering.  
  
"Because he has talent dude, did you see him last game? He made the play of the year!" Owen praised.  
  
"Those Scanran Barbarians didn't stand a chance against us, the Tortallan Knights!" Merric roared.  
  
"Of course they didn't stand a chance, we're undefeated so far. We had no trouble crushing last years supreme team, the Carthakian Hyenas." Neal added.  
  
"I think you guys like football too much." Kel remarked.  
  
The 4 sat in the bleachers in a far corner so they could talk freely. As the game started, they watched and chatted quietly.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Look!" Neal exclaimed, pointing towards the field.  
  
"What?!" Owen asked excitedly.  
  
"HA! Owen, you see the players on the bench? Look at the one sitting 3 away from the right side. Can you read the name?" Merric asked.  
  
"KENNAN?! I didn't know Cleon was on the team!" Kel stated, surprised.  
  
"Neither did anyone else apparently. All he is is a bench warmer though." Neal said.  
  
The game went on to a Knights victory against the Yamani Glaives, 27 to 14. There was an after game party, as usual, and everyone got to hang out.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go over to the Yamani's side for a little ok? I know some people who go there since I used to live by the school." Kel informed everyone.  
  
"Don't be to long!" Neal said, mockingly fatherish.  
  
Kel caught up with a couple old friends including Shinkokami and Yukimi. They couldn't chat for long because they were leaving. Walking around some more helped her decide to go back to her friends when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A glimpse of white under the bleachers made her suspicious. Feeling a bit corny and slightly scared, she creeped towards where she saw the figure.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: Still short, but I get more chapters out this way. My other story's chapters will be longer, I PROMISE. I need to know if I should continue. I don't even know if more than a few people are reading it unless you review. I would be happy if you made an anonymus review with 1 letter in it (please don't though, I like the messages, even if they are negative, though positive are better!). 


	6. I'm all tied up

Author: I'm trying to get as many chapters out as I can, even though they are short. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them, this chapter is for you guys.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hello?" Kel whispered quietly into the darkness. She started to laugh to herself. "This is stupid, nobody's here," she thought. Just as she was about to turn and leave, she saw it again. Her mind started to form conclusions that seemed simply ridiculous. "All right, even if it is Joren, I shouldn't go looking alone. He kidnapped a girl and almost killed her! He's strong, smart, and sneaky." Curiosity finally overruled her thoughts and she continued searching for the mysterious thing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You can't keep messing up like this! Lurking in the shadows and spying is good only if you don't get caught! At least you don't talk to yourself anymore, aloud that is. God, if only these people didn't watch so many cartoons, they don't know who they're messing with! "Joren thought. The sound of feet scraping the gravel covered ground was heard just a few feet from where Joren sat, though the shadows hid him well, he slowed his breathing so as not to be found.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"How long has she been gone?" Dom asked Neal finally.  
  
"Uhh. 20 minutes?" He answered.  
  
"Don't worry dude, she'll come back." Owen assured Dom.  
  
"Yea. I'll be right back." He said.  
  
"Be back soon k? We're gonna have to leave after Kelly returns." Merric told him.  
  
"K." Dom answered.  
  
Heading towards the bathroom area, Dom made sure no one watched and snuck around to the other side of the football field looking for Kel. He neared the bleachers when suddenly he fell hard onto the gravel, unconscious.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"It's her." Joren thought excitedly. He breathed in her familiar sweet vanilla body spray, she never ran out of stock. The sweet aroma tickled his senses as it did most men, but Joren was different from most men, he was special. Not many men, if any, can pull off what Joren did.  
  
A thought suddenly struck him, what if he altered his plan? It was perfect, even more so than his previous tactics. He was about to act upon pure spontaneous thoughts, but he was desperate for something beyond sneaking around in darkness.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kel walked along squinting through the empty space around her. She was about to give up when she was tackled to the ground by something. Her head was forced against the rough ground while her hands were being tied. A gag was placed in her mouth firmly and a blindfold was fastened over her eyes tightly. Great, now I'm Daphne. If this is Joren, I'm in BIG trouble! I'll play along for now because even if I tried to get away, I'd never be able to, he's too strong and fast, Kel thought to her self.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: Ok, ok, I admit it, I LIKE leaving you wanting more! That's the only way you'll read more. I'm trying to get a lot of little chapters out so I keep you a lil happy and I don't get killed for not doing my homework and chores! Plus, sleeping and eating are always good. 


	7. Gone

Disclaimer: You thought I forgot huh? I was just testing you last time. You know by now nothing is mine so we're cool.  
  
Author: Hello my loyal readers, it's your ever so evil author her to give you yet another chapter. Thanx to all my wonderful reviews and to Mrs. Pierce for the inspiration and the characters. Maybe one day I'll actually tell my friends about this and take their harsh criticism. Bla bla bla, no one EVER reads this! *random fact: it is impossible for a human to lick their elbow (except for maybe those freaky double-jointed people, no offense but eww)*  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yo, Neal, he's gone." Owen called.  
  
"Gone? What do ya mean?" Neal answered.  
  
"I checked everywhere, Dom is gone." Owen announced.  
  
"Knowing Dom, he went to look for his Kelly Poo." Cleon remarked.  
  
"Probably." Neal and Owen sighed in unison.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kel was picked up easily and carried for a long time. She was starting to fall asleep when she thought of what time it must be and what her friends must be thinking of what happened to her. The thought of what her friends might do scared her, "If they come looking for me, they might get killed. Joren Stone is a crazy, genius."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"This is easier than I thought," Joren pondered in his mind. "Take the girl, hold her hostage and." He stopped when he heard a noise. Joren spun around to see nothing and continued on his way.  
  
The girl was finally asleep in his arms and easier to maneuver than if she were awake. He laid her in the back seat of his van and drove off silently across country to an unknown location.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"We'll just call the police." Merric suggested.  
  
"We can't, Joren probably already has them." Owen replied.  
  
"Nothing should get out to the cops, everything has to look natural." Neal added. "Great, natural." Cleon commented.  
  
A security officer walked over to the guys and they quieted.  
  
"You boys should start heading home, I'm going to lock up soon." The officer told them.  
  
"Yes sir." Owen replied and they took one last glance at the stadium before walking out the gates.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: Great news! I just got some GREAT inspiration from one of my beloved readers, LadyKnight. Thanx! A special something for her will come later on in the story. I hope you guys like the story so far, I'm working on it. 


	8. Darkness

Disclaimer: I hope I don't have to do this anymore, but nothing is mine. Thanx.  
  
Author: Hehehe, I'm so happy. I know everything about this story now. Not that I didn't before but, well, you know. Hit me on AIM if ya wanna chat, my sn is: SpUnKeYm0nKeY89. The 0 in m0nKeY is a zero. Here's the story.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Where am I? Kel thought when waking in a dark room, or what she thought was a room. Her surroundings were blurred by the darkness so she couldn't quite make out where she was.  
  
"And there I thought you'd sleep forever." A voice commented almost sarcastically.  
  
"Wha, what?" Kel asked, confused.  
  
"You've been asleep for almost a day now, I thought you'd never wake up." She recognized the voice now, it was unmistakably Joren Stone. He was always a bit of a loner in school, keeping to himself. He was one of those people who you get that strange, intimidating feeling when you're in his presence. Everyone knew he was a genius and no one could find out why he bothered with school, he knew everything any teacher at that school did, probably more.  
  
"Where am I?" Kel asked slowly.  
  
"Somewhere where there is no hope in being found." He replied smoothly.  
  
"Why did you take me here?"  
  
"My reasons."  
  
"How are you alive?"  
  
"I'm special."  
  
"Why aren't you giving me straight answers?"  
  
"Why are you asking so many questions?"  
  
"Why are you hiding?"  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING?" Joren finished the conversation with that.  
  
As much as Kel strained her eyes, she could not see his face. His hair which was so pale it looked as if it glowed was even dimmed by the eerie shadows. Kel started observing her surroundings. It was chilly where she was and there were no windows or doors, how had they come in? She tried to move around when she felt a restraint. She was tied by 4 strong ropes, one on each wrist and one on each ankle. The knots were complicated and well done, she saw no escape.  
  
What had Joren said before? "Somewhere where there is no hope in being found." Where could that be? I wonder.  
  
*~*~*  
  
There was a knock at the door. A drowsy Neal rolled over to see who it was and fell off the bed with a loud crash.  
  
"I aight, I aight." He mumbled still half asleep. A muffled 'Hello?' came from the direction of the door with more knocking.  
  
"I coming!" Neal said while stumbling like a drunk around his house searching for the door with his vision blurred from sleeping. He thought he found the door when he hit his head against the wall and fell backwards.  
  
"Oww." He whispered while rubbing his head.  
  
When finally reaching the door, he opened it to find no one. Standing in the door way in his purple Valentines Day footie pajamas he looked around confused and closed the door. Slowly he walked back to bed and just before he closed his eyes, he managed to take a look at his clock on the dresser that read 2:37 p.m.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cleon was disrupted from watching Scooby Doo with a knock at his door. He got up from the couch and opened the door to find Lalasa standing there.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" He asked.  
  
"Can I come in?" She replied with a question.  
  
"Sure I guess."  
  
He led her in and offered her a seat on the couch. She glanced at the TV and rolled her eyes playfully and sighed.  
  
"Still watching cartoons I see?"  
  
"Never get sick of 'em. What is it you wanted?"  
  
"I was looking for you guys last night, I had no idea where you went and some security guard had to bring me home."  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! We got a little caught up looking for Dom and Kel when a guard told us to leave."  
  
"Dom and Kel are missing?! Did you check their houses to see if they got home?"  
  
"Not yet, Neal was supposed to check on Kel this morning then call but he never did."  
  
"I don't think he even woke up yet, I went to his house first and no answer."  
  
"That sounds like Neal." Cleon commented with a chuckle.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author: A bit longer, hope your pleased. I am SO sorry it took forever, I've had a lot to do. Please don't hate me, another chapter is coming soon, hopefully. 


	9. Note

*Notes from the Author*  
  
I have been VERY busy lately with school and everything so chapter out put will be slow. On the bright side, I will be taking suggestions on minor happenings in the story, I already know how the big picture will turn out (I am making this up as I go along, heh). I will not accept HUGE changes, but minor ones, maybe. Email me at c_c_puppy@yahoo.com, IM me on AIM with the screen name SpUnKeYm0nKeY89 or say it in a review. More fics to come from me with longer chapters that are put out more often and with a better story line. Maybe in summer, when I have time. I think that's bout it, so TTFN! 


End file.
